


And Evil Prevails Once Again

by Rolia



Category: Evillious Chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolia/pseuds/Rolia
Relationships: Gumina Glassred & Sateriasis Venomania, Gumina Glassred/Sateriasis Venomania
Kudos: 4





	And Evil Prevails Once Again

Gumina Glassred stared at her ceiling for the last... what... 10 minutes? 1 hour? She couldn’t tell, it felt like forever. Her eyes that seemed blank and devoid of any emotion kept staring at the nothingness while her mind kept asking this persisting question:  where did we go wrong?

It’s not like she didn’t know the answer to that. She knew and always knew. She didn’t want to just accept it as it is. No, there must be something she missed. But the voice in her head kept accusing her for getting into this mess... for getting them into this mess.

< **You rejected him** >

The voice taunted. She felt like throwing her bed side table to the source of that voice, she clenched her fists, crumpling the fabric beneath her.

< **You called him a freak.** **Even though he loved you so** >

_Stop it_... she wanted to scream. She defended herself, telling that voice it was an act of defense... against that person who wanted to kill him.

< **But the fact doesn’t change that you hurt him.** **there must be another way to do this. Aren’t you supposed to be smarter than this?** >

...

She didn’t answer but her eyes sting a little, her vision getting hazy. Her memory betraying her as it reeled back to that time when she ridiculed _him_. She remembered his shock fa--- huh? That’s funny... She didn’t remember how his face was like. It was as if someone painted his face all black or someone tore a hole at his face.

She wanted to search for his face through her memories but everything serves the same. She kept searching and searching and searching... for that one person she loved. She didn’t to hurt him... she was just protecting him... if only he knew... she has always love him... if things hadn’t change maybe they would have gotten married by now, go on a honeymoon trip to Elphegort or somewhere, and form a family together, that would be lovely.

Ah... no good, her mind instantly went into that territory where she longed for him. Forgetting about the how’s and why’s and wondering how things could have been. Her hand travelled down to her petal that the lecherous duke deflowered countless times as she thought about that person that she loved the most. She shuddered, breathing heavily, eyes teary from all the emotion she kept inside. She wanted to let everything out.

The Duke has been standing outside, to start one of his daily night routine. This night, he decided he'd like to have Gumina as his partner.

Upon arriving at Gumina's room, the Duke halted when he listened to her cry, repeating the phrase “ I’m sorry ” over and over again. He peek inside her room and there he saw the woman that he loved whimpering and crying while she touched herself. The scene in front of him was... somehow... heartbreaking and strangely feeling like he didn’t want to laid anyone tonight. His first instance of holding back sexual urges despite the whispers of the demon to do otherwise. He instead slid down against the door to Gumina’s room and touched himself there, pathetically. Muttering the same phrase repeatedly because he really broke her, didn’t he?

The two arched their backs at the same time and looking at each of their hands that was now as dirty as the sins they’re carrying. They were breaking each other beyond repair, they realized, as the both of them silently wept. Asking for the gods to let these two broken souls find each other again. They wished that someone up there to catch them before they fall deeper... wish that someone up there to patch them up together again. But alas, they can only silently watch over them, pathetic excuse of gods who can do no miracle. In this spiritual battle where the gods are not allowed to interfere the human's affair, the evil once again had their last laugh.


End file.
